


One Night In Yoga Class.

by raindothfall



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, Yoga, police officer, smut to follow, wayhaught does yoga, yoga instructor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindothfall/pseuds/raindothfall
Summary: Nicole, feeling a lonely citizen in the town of purgatory walks into a Yoga class when her entire life changes when she meets the towns instructor Waverly Earp.Wayhaught does Yoga.





	1. Chapter 1.

The gym, the best way to let out the anger she had been feeling all day. Nicole had only moved to Purgatory barely even three months ago, and yet she still didn’t feel accepted. If it wasn’t bad enough being Texan in a border town as well as a cop, it was worse now the whole town had found out she was gay.

Lonnie had really fucked up this time. In one of his drunken stupors at various local watering holes, he had told his fellow men that there would be no chance that any of them could ‘get in her pants’ because she was a lesbian. 

Nicole was fuming, she didn’t like talking about her personal life, let alone it being the talk of the town, and this, this was deeply personal. She knew Lonnie was drunk, but it was no excuse, she had told him in confidence when he tried to flirt with her that she wasn’t and wouldn’t be into him. She wasn’t the kind of person to lead anyone on, and him being her fellow officer, she didn’t want there to be any tension or awkwardness between them, but not she wished she hadn’t. 

She lined back up the punching bag and began to punch it, uppercut jabs, side punches and right in the kicker. She had to let her frustration out. With the sheer force of her punches she quickly began to tire, she threw one last punch before hugging the punch bag to cool off and then bowed out. She took a deep breath, bending over to catch her breathe and then began to walk back to the bench. 

The sweat was dripping over her arms and back muscles. She was proud of how strong she was becoming, her muscles had begun to take shape, coming into form on the top half of her body. Her abs were finally coming, now forming into the six-pack she’d always wanted. She hadn’t realised her strength until the way she had tackled the Carl Cramer, the local car thief. The way she took him down and pinned him with the amount of muscle he was packing, she realised her gym time was working. 

Nicole sat herself down on the bench, taking off her boxing gloves and unstrapping each hand. She began putting away her exercise gear in her organised Purgatory Police bag. She picked out her water bottle and popped the lid up, drinking it and pouring a little out onto her hand to wet her chest. Her body glistened in the light as she could feel the burning of the workout taking hold, it was the best feeling. 

“Leg day tomorrow,” she muttered under the breath.

She took out her towel and began to dry herself, before putting her towel away and throwing on her police hoodie before exiting the gym. She lowered her head as she began to ignore the others residents who were lurking, the gym was in a small room attached the Purgatory community centre, and with a population of a mere 1,000 people in this town, who were aging, they hadn’t made the decision to make the gym a permanent fixture, so instead put in a room in the centre to at least give those who wanted it, a chance to workout. 

Nicole hated coming here, but she needed the gym, she needed it to burn off the day. But now she was the talk of the town, she didn’t want to face anyone not unless she needed, which was mainly at work. She contemplated building a gym in her garage, as the hall was always full of meetings, church, town, art classes, cooking classes as well as other exercise classes, but she already spent too much of her free time at home. She could feel the townsfolk watching her, their eyes, burning into her skin. She gulped, her head down, focused and went in her way. 

As she was walking, she began to walk past a room which was hosting an exercise class. She heard music, quiet, relaxing music, which wasn’t all too usual for this town. Usually, it would be old school 40’s and 50’s music or loud and pumping to get everyone moving to the beat for the younger generations. She stopped at the sound, stepped back a few paces to investigate. She could see the room door hadn’t been closed quite shut and decided to check it out.

As she began to peek through the cracked open door, she noticed a dimly light room hosting a variety of members of the towns and a smell that could only be as some form of incense. Every member of the class were lined in rows, stretching and doing funny pose positions on mats. Nicole didn’t quite understand what they were doing, she cocked her head trying to understand why they were stretched into some position, which she could only describe as dog-like.

As Nicole moved her head back, she began to scan the room, and what caught her eye hit her right in the heart. A small but very fit and beautiful young woman, with the most brightly coloured gym outfit. With hair for days she walked past the crack in the door. It appeared that she was helping one of the members of the class who was struggling with the position.

“That’s it, Annie, just a little more...there...you got it,” she spoke with the most high pitched, but calm and reassuring voice.

Nicole couldn’t help but stare, she was truly a vision. She was toned to the nines and her entire gym outfit of sports bra and leggings hugged her in all the right places. She could see her abs that were on show. Nicole had a thing for abs and was trying to get hers in shape, and this woman’s really put hers to shame. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She cocked her head to the other side as she watched her bend over to help another student. Everything about her had her heart racing. 

 

 

Waverly was used to people being curious about her Yoga classes, after all, it was the ‘now thing’ and with her living in one of the most backwards town known to man, not everyone knew what Yoga was. Waverly had been doing Yoga for years, thanks to Yoga with Adriene on Youtube. God bless the Internet, it had helped her to find inner peace, but had also made her feel great and look great. She had invited so many people to watch her class, and luckily with her popularity and charm, she now had nearly a full class to a teach a few times a week. 

The only problem she had was that she had only managed to convince the adults or senior members of the town to come join. She was so happy when she saw this new fresh young face, taking a look through the door. She really needed to drum up more interest. 

Waverly smiled as she began to walk forward, and as she did, her heart began to race. The woman standing in front of her was unknown to her, but she was beautiful. Her smile was rather cute, she was much taller than her, but everything about her had a sort of comfort to it. She was beautiful. Waverly had looked at many women, but for some reason, this one filled her stomach with butterflies, a feeling she hadn’t really felt before.

Waverly gulped and sucked it in, she closed her eyes for a moment before bringing herself into professional mode. She then held her hand out to shake her hand and speak. 

“Hi there, why don’t you come sit and watch from the back, you might find this class might be something you would...wait, aren’t you the new Officer around here?” she remembered she had seen her before, with Sheriff Nedley at the Supermarket break-in. 

Nicole was dumbfounded, the stunning young woman was now closer to her than before and even more beautiful as she stood in front of her. She gulped as she took her hand. Her hairs stood on end as she felt the electricity of the touch fly right through her. 

“Ah...yeah...yeah that's me haha...Officer Haught…”

“Officer Haught...Huh?...Right...Ok well, come on in...observe…” she too felt the electric, it wasn’t something she had felt before, and took her by surprise. She had no other choice, but to keep herself from being distracted she began to drag her in and placed her at the back of the class to watch.

“Okay everybody, we’ve been doing that one a little too long huh? You feel it in your hamstrings?” she asked and giggled, her giggle filled the whole room as people laughed and agreed. ‘You stay right here…” she whispered to Nicole.

Nicole nodded as she watched her as she walked, she couldn’t but admire her, especially her ass that fitted perfectly in her leggings. 

 

“Ok, let’s breathe class, right straight into Cat-Cow, you will drop the belly and open the chest. Round through your spinal flexion, chin to your chest, breathing and taking in a positive energy you feel around you, drawing up your naval as you do. Keep repeating a pace that feels comfortable for you. That’s it, keep breathing in and breathing out.”

Nicole watched in sheer awe, watching her bend from the front of her body, to the back, raising her ass a little as she did, this woman was perfect, in every shape and form. She watched mesmerised as she performed the move again and again before standing to check the class were doing it correctly. 

“Beautiful, beautiful work, keep breathing. Now I want you to raise high and pedal it out for me, you know the drill Kevin...” she said as she pointed to him.

The class laughed, she skipped back to the front to show them the move and Nicole smiled at her every movement. As the class drew to a close, she had seen Waverly bend in positions she never thought humanly possible, but she admitted, she didn’t quite pay as much attention that as she probably should have. It was time for the final stretches and meditation. Nicole sat on the floor for that part and decided to follow what Waverly was saying, as per her encouragement. 

She felt a kind of inner peace, the hairs stood on end as she heard Waverly speak.

“Wonderful, truly wonderful class today, you are all growing strong and stronger, blooming from a small tiny seed, that blew in the wind, to a full blossoming flower. I want you to close your eyes and for a moment, think of how far you have become, and for the new members, think about how far you want to grow. How strong you want to build...” 

Nicole closed her eyes, She couldn’t really help but envision Waverly, in a dream-like trance. The sensation she would feel if she was in the class, her hand touching her body as she helped her get into the positions. Nicole bit her lip as she began to see it. Having Waverly show her the moves, and watch her stunning body, perform them for her. She couldn’t help but drool at the tough.

“...and open your eyes.” Waverly ended. 

Nicole coughed a little and began to wipe the drool from the side of her mouth.

“And that, concludes this evenings class, I thank you, everyone, for attending, you all did great, same time tomorrow for some and for some next week, I’ll see you all then.” 

The class clapped, all stood and began to put their items away. Nicole stood up nervously as Waverly began to make her way to her, acknowledging the other members of the class as she did so. 

“So...will you be coming tomorrow?” she asked.

 

“Yes...yes most definitely...100%. ” she said with urgency. 

Waverly bit her lip and jumped with glee holding her hands. 

“Wonderful, that's so wonderful…” she pulled her to one side. “You know it's so good to have another young woman, like myself in this class, I mean...Purgatory, though I love it, has sooo many older people...and I feel so…”

Nicole cut her off and put her hand on her arm. “I got you...what are Officers for right?” Nicole’s charm would flow right out of her in front of a beautiful woman. She winked as she said it.

Waverly was a little speechless at first, this woman’s charm and confidence had her stomach in knots. “Thank you, thank you thank you…”

“Hey, it’s no problem, and how much will a class be…?” Nicole asked.

“Oh umm…$7 a lesson or $22 for a block of four.”

Nicole leaned down to her began and began to get out her Wallet. She took out $22 and handed it to Waverly. “I will see you tomorrow then. Do you do this every day?” 

Waverly looked at the money and took it without really thinking.

“You sure about the block of four? I mean ummm.. please don't say anything but, you can do the first class for free.”

“No...keep it, I’ll be here for all four, if not more I promise. I never break a promise, you can trust me. And like I asked is this an everyday thing or? I come to the gym most evenings so I can fit your class around it.” 

Waverly huffed a laugh. “Oh...of course you do...Sadly not, I am trying...but I need more members. I work at Shorties a few days a week and a few days a week doing this class, as well as the local historian class, the keep fit class, arts and crafts class…” 

Nicole looked at her surprised. “Wow, you do a lot…”

“I’m saving, I want to go to University, eventually, I mean I took online classes but, I want to get out of here, learn more and see the world.”

“You never been travelling?” Nicole asked.

Waverly shook her head. “No...never…I’ve never even left this town.”

Nicole was shocked, how could this young, beautiful woman have never been anywhere but Purgatory. Nicole couldn’t help but feel lucky too, in her dreams she could only ever even talk to a woman like this, but for her to have never left anywhere or by the looks of it really have ever met anyone. This could be her way in.

“That is such a shame, I’ve been to a few places, you have a lot to see, the world is rather a stunning place.”

Waverly knotted her fingers together and held her arms in front of her. “That’s the dream.” 

“Excellent, well then, I’ll see you tomorrow then Ms…?”

“Earp, Waverly Earp.” 

Nicole smiled as she picked up her bag.

“Catch you later, Instructor Earp” she winked as she turned around and walked out.

Waverly bit her lip as she watched her leave.

“Officer Haught eh...well...you are definitely that…” she uttered under her breath.

Waverly turned around and began to pack her class up. Waverly definitely couldn’t wait for her next class and she knew full well, she would be planning it as soon as she got home.


	2. Yoga Class

Nicole was restless as she laid on her bed, her evening at work had gone, let's say, well. The Red Devils hockey team had taken to the championships once again, and once again had lost on the first team. Nicole had been all hands on deck, dealing with the fights, confiscating too much drink and had spent the remainder chasing Skip and Bryce around the town. Needless the pair were now spending their morning in jail for indecent exposure for another year. 

Nicole collapsed on the bed, she’d barely managed to get her uniform off she was that wiped. She prayed that she wasn’t too worn out for tonight. She crawled into bed and set her alarm before closing her eyes.

It wasn’t long before she drifted to sleep, as she began to dream, her mind had wandered to the beautiful brunette, Waverly.

_Waverly was dressed in a beautiful stunning black halterneck dress, with gold hardware forming over a twisted belt at the waist. Her arms held beautiful golden bangles, with many golden rings upon her fingers and a simple necklace. Waverly looked a little taller than she remembered, which was thanks to the black velvet heels she was wearing. Her hair was done up, leaving some to drift to her shoulders with beautiful natural makeup. Her eyes were done up with golden eyeshadow and a cat eye. She looked a complete and utter masterpiece, a true Vision._

_Nicole was dressed in a suit and a white shirt as she could see Waverly beckoned. Nicole walked to her nervously with her hands in her pockets. Waverly blushed and as Nicole came close she took her hands out of her pockets and placed one on her waist and one her shoulder._

_“Follow my lead,” she whispered._

_Nicole gulped. “I will follow you, wherever you go.”_

_Waverly smiled. “You are so sweet.”_

_“Not as much as you, honey.”_

_Waverly giggled._

_“You look absolutely beautiful, you are beautiful, how did I get so lucky?”_

_“All you had to do is walk into my Yoga class.”_

_“Best day of my life.”_

_Waverly blushed a deep red._

_“Let’s dance,” Nicole stated._

_“Let’s.”_

_The two of them began to dance and sway into the music. Nicole wasn’t the best but she tried. Holding onto Waverly, making sure of not to stand on her toes. Waverly could feel her lack of confidence, she slowly began to show her to the moves to reassure her._

_“How about a twirl, it’s easy,” asked Waverly._

_“It won’t make you dizzy?”_

_Waverly giggled. “No silly, take my hand, and I will hold my arm up and you twirl me around.”_

_Waverly showed Nicole how to do the twirl, her dress began to swirl around as she did so, Nicole was mesmerised. She never thought she could dance, and deep down she was beginning to love it._  

_“Ok try doing that whilst kneeling down.”_

_Nicole nodded and held her arm up to that Waverly could dance around her before standing up and snaking her arms around her waist._

_“You enjoying this?” asked Waverly._

_“More than I thought I would. I guess I have a great teacher.”_

_“Nothing to do with you being a good student?”_

_Nicole shrugged._

_“You need to believe in yourself more love, you are better than you believe.”_

_Waverly pressed Nicole’s nose before she broke out of the dancing embrace and began to, show her the cha-cha, the tango, which Nicole picked up without any problems at all. Waverly felt confident in Nicole and was now was going to push her a little further._

_“Ok, you think you are ready to learn the dip?”_

_Nicole gulped. “The dip...I-I don’t…”_

_“I trust you ok? Have confidence you can do this and you will, I’m not heavy and I can tell you have been working out more so I have ever believed you will hold me right, or catch me should I fall. So...just slowly...Lean me back and dip me…”_

_“O-Ok...”_

_“Babe, you got this.”_

_Nicole was nervous. She had never done this before and despite Waverly being light, she did not want to drop her._

_“Ok...I’m gonna dip you.”_

_“Slowly does it,” she replied._

_Nicole took a little step back and made her hold onto Waverly, she began to decipher slowly, holding her back to support her and made sure Waverly didn’t fall. Nicole was relieved the move went smoothly and Waverly smiled as she looked down at her. She was truly so beautiful._

_“See, I told you.”_

  _“Ok...that wasn’t as scary as I thought...now...maybe I should add something to it.”_  

_“Add something to it?”_

_Nicole smirked and leaned down to kiss her and..._

 

 

Nicole’s alarm went off. She woke up with a jolt and then laid back down and held her head.

“Crap…” she mumbled as she groaned and rolled over. She couldn’t believe she was dreaming about a woman she has only just met, it was clear to Nicole she was falling for the brunette.

Nicole rolled over and looked up at the ceiling as she put her hand over her face and groaned before getting up.

Waverly’s day had gone a little smoother. She had gone for a run in the morning before having a light brunch before heading to her daily shift at shorties. She was doing the early shift so that she could proceed with her yoga class in the evening.

 

As usual, Waverly would use this time to not just clean but would ponder what she would be doing in her Yoga class that week.Waverly was leant against the bar at Shorties as she began to daydream in the thoughts of her class, before snapping back to reality. She began to look around at the bar she had just polished before pushing herself off as she noticed she had missed a spot. She began to hum as she tried to clean the stubborn mark of the bar before the bar opened in around an hour.

“Damn that was a stubborn stain,” she exclaimed at the bar before she walked to the other side of the bar. Uncle shorty always kept out lemon water for refreshments in a little glass water dispenser. She pulled the little tap and poured a drink of water before she picked up her pen and began to write down what she had been thinking about. 

“Seated twist, into Cobra, then into the bridge...then stand up into mountain pose, warrior and triangle pose…” she muttered to herself.

Her Uncle Shorty walked from the back to the bar, he smiled as he could see how Waverly had become so engrossed in her new found passion.

“You going to be getting them to do the worm this week?” he asked, Waverly jumped as he startled her.

“Oh...haha...the worms a dance move Uncle Shortie, not a yoga pose,” she explained.

“Dammit, and I was expecting to see a bunch yogis coming here for a drink and when drunk busting a move.” 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

Uncle Shorty looked at the bar and could see Waverly had done a good job with cleaning and proceeded to ask her about the other tasks she should have been doing.

“Do we need to put a new keg in on the Grasshopper ale?” he asked.

“Oh umm…” she put down her pen and ran over to the tap to pull a pint of ale to check the keg. It wasn't running too well. 

“Guess that confirms it, no need to rush, I am very glad you are doing something you enjoy Waverly and you can plan away whenever you want at work, but only on the day shift.”

Waverly smiled. “Thanks, Uncle Shorty.”

“I didn’t pay for all those online classes for nothing. Now, there are last night’s glasses to wash and to dry. I’ll go change the kegs in the cellar, then you can go back to planning before we open in two.

“You got it!” Waverly hopped skipped and jumped to the kitchen to clean the glasses so she could carry on with her lesson plan before serving the early afternoon punters who, of course, were a very drunk delight.

 

 

The hours soon passed and Uncle Shorty had signed Waverly off fifteen minutes early so she could get changed and head off. She soon had rushed up the stairs and headed up to her flat. She had lived above Shorties for a few years to give herself some independence from living with her aunt and uncle and she loved it most of the time. It was small but it was her little heaven away from everyone else, more so in the day. The only problem was that she really did hear every ill spoken word about everyone in purgatory, a great tool for a barmaid. She knew everyone’s secrets.

Waverly once ready headed back down and headed to the cellar to pick up her yoga supplies, which her uncle let her keep down there as she didn't have enough space in her flat. She began to collect all the mats up and one by one threw in the back of her jeep, with her uncle's help of course.

“Enjoy your class.”

“Thanks, Uncle Shorty.”

“Drive safe.”

She saluted him before getting into her Jeep and driving off to the community centre. She was rather excited for this class, especially since she was going to be seeing Nicole. 

 

Nicole felt a little anxious, especially after the dream she had, had. She didn’t even have any idea if Waverly was gay, let alone single. Nicole had taken a long walk before she had decided to head to the community centre. No matter what she had tried she was still a little early so decided to hit the water fountain and fill up her water bottle as she knew she would need it to drink or throw over her head after seeing Waverly in her Yoga pants. She definitely didn’t want to stand outside of the room just in case she looked too keen and didn't want to give Waverly an ill impression of herself.

“Drats.” a voice came from down the hall a few moments later.

Nicole’s ears pricked with the sound of a small female voice and she stopped running the water fountain and screwed the top back on her water bottle. She decided to follow the voice, and there the tiny brunette could be seen, trying to carry far too many bags.

“Oh, Oh Crap, I bought too many bags…”

Nicole shook her head and smiled as she ran up to help her. “Hey, let me help you.”

She walked over and began to lift the bags up no problem. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to discard her hoodie, so now she should couldn’t show off her new formed guns to Waverly, not that she was even sure that would impress her, but it would have at least made her feel a little better.

“I got you.” 

“Oh god, good job your not one of the bodybuilders seeing me like this, or this would be really really awkward.”

Nicole chuckled at her.

“I owe you one.”

“Alright well, how about you buy me a cup of coffee, How about tonight?”

Waverly was taken aback and went a little red at the comment, she was being asked out on a coffee date and couldn’t quite figure out what to say. Nicole couldn’t quite believe the comment that came out of her mouth and was already flirting with the tiny brunette.

“Oh...No…” Waverly said under her breath as she muttered. She had arranged to meet up with Chrissy that evening.

“No?” asked Nicole, of course, she would say no. She was probably busy.

“No, I mean I’d love to...Like to but...I uh... I have plans tonight...but ummm…”

“Hey, it’s ok, some other time.”

“Of course, yes...sorry...My friend, Chrissy, shes umm...getting married...some guy we’ve known for years at sc-...”

Waverly froze as she began to see her now ex-boyfriend Champ come out of the gym, he would do this every day and help her to take her things in, but not today.  Waverly was worried what he would say after seeing Nicole now helping her with her Yoga mats. 

Nicole could see that Waverly was nervous and turned to her to speak. She could tell the boy intimidated her but she wasn't quite sure why.

“Hey, you ok?” she whispered.

“Hey Waverly, babe do you need some help?” he exclaimed.

“Ah...ummm…”

Nicole could see that Waverly was uncomfortable and began to pick up another bag on the floor before standing in front of her as he walked over to her. Nicole wasn't going to be intimidated by anyone, especially not this man-child before her. 

“She’s fine thank you, as you can see the two of us are doing just fine taking these to the hall." 

Champ huffed a laugh. “Oh, so you got the butch cop to do your dirty work now...I noticed you’ve been coming in early trying to avoid me.”

“I ha-haven’t…”

Nicole stood in front of Waverly.

“And what if she has? I mean who do you think you are, meathead?  She doesn’t need you all, knight, in shining armour to do her bidding for her. She seems to be doing just fine. I gather for some reason you just want to get in her pants, so if you could kindly turn around and go burn off that testosterone that keeps whirling through you. That would be most appreciated.”

Waverly couldn’t help but scoff a laugh and then curled up her bottom lip to contain herself.

“Who the hell do you think you ar-” he growled, coming closer to Nicole to assert himself.

“And if you wouldn’t mind, she has a class to teach and you are kind of in our way, so if you would do us a favour and step aside,” Nicole commanded as she brushed past him and stood at his side as she moved her head signalling for Waverly to go ahead. “Come on Waves, we don’t want to be late for the class.” 

Waverly quickly ran by as Nicole glared at Champ and walked past him. Nicole knew full well that she now had a bunch of brownie points in her back pocket, but of course, she needed to know more about this Champ. He was clearly an Ex of Waverly’s, and someone who didn’t make her feel comfortable at all. Nicole quickly followed Waverly to the room. Waverly was shaking a little as she was attempting to lay the mats out on the floor.

“You ok?” Nicole enquired.

Waverly nodded and didn’t say much. 

“Hey, I am the town cop, you can happily confide in me, I won’t tell anyone,” she explained as she walked up to her, staring deeply into her eyes. 

Waverly took a deep breath and sighed.

“He’s my ex, as I am sure you can tell...he wants to get back to me but, I’m really not interested.”

“Does he do this often?” she asked. 

Waverly nodded. “Mhm...I just let him get on with it...it’s easier.”

Nicole walked up to Waverly and gently took her hand. “Waverly, it’s not ok and it is not easier, if you need me to put a restraining order or anything on him I can, for stalking you, making you feel uncomfortable, even sexual harassment you just say the word ok? He never hurt you did he?” she has to ask, it was her duty. 

“God no, never, he tried but, he couldn’t help being a stupid boy.”

“In what way?” 

“Trying to sleep with my sister Wynonna for one thing,” she exclaimed. 

“Wow…” Nicole covered her mouth as the word burst right out. 

“Yeah, that’s a word for it,” Waverly said as she bent down to take out the mats. Nicole walked up to her and held out her arms.

“I’m sorry to hear that, you deserve to be treated much better. Am I ok to lay these about two steps apart?”

“Please. Thanks, he’s a nice enough guy but, he always thinks with his pants and not with his brain.” Waverly said as she worked on the mats on the front. 

“Haha, well, if he could try it with your sister, he may have done it with others, you did right to dump him,” Nicole said as she began to lay the mats out at the back.

“Mhm...I lost all trust, which is why I am single now. I just wish he would leave me alone.”

“Stick with me, I’ll keep him away from you,” reassured Nicole.

“Thank you, I guess it pays to be in with the cops.”

Nicole huffed a laugh. “I don’t think I’d let you get away with murder...well maybe...it depends.”

Waverly looked at her curiously. “Depends on what?”

Nicole smirked. “Oh, now that would be telling.” she winked.

“As long as it’s not cleaning out any horse crap, you are good.” 

Nicole laughed. “You really are a small town girl huh?”

Nicole helped Waverly to finish putting all the mats out before putting her back down and finally taking off her hoodie and trainers before sitting up at the front crossed legged, she was really excited for this lesson, more so to watch Waverly, but now, deep inside she could feel the burning fire to protect her, especially from the man-child Champ.

“I shall be the good new student and sit right in front of the teacher.” beamed Nicole.

“No worries, the best idea so you can see, thank you for joining, I am sure you will love it. Plus I need younger members. No offence in any way but I do teach a lot of the ageing population of the town.”

“A paying client is a client nonetheless right?" 

“You are correct. Thank you for all your help back there too, you didn’t have to. I am sorry to bother with my troubles, I am sure you have enough of your own and half the towns to worry about.”

Nicole scrunched her face. “What do you mean?” she wondered if Waverly knew about her sexuality as half the town knew. 

“Well being a cop, it means you carry the burden of the town with you at all times right. Especially with it being a small town, did you move from the city?” she asked.

“Yeah, grew up just outside Nevada, I moved around a lot before settling in the big city, trained to be a cop before being recruited to Purgatory.”

Waverly stood in front of Nicole and crossed her arms. “Must be so different to Nevada, why such a move?”

Nicole looked down, she didn’t want to explain that her family had rejected her, being Latter Day Saints, they hadn’t accepted her. Religion was her family's life, a part of a world which Nicole left behind.

“You know once you’ve seen Nevada, desert and the lights you’ve seen it all, haha.” She said nervously and looked down.

Waverly could see it was a sore subject and decided to move on. 

“A break to the quiet, right well, everyone should be here soon. You ready to become a Yogi?”

“Yes, and about that coffee how about tomorrow night, since as well as yoga instructor you are wedding planner too to the sheriff's daughter?”

Waverly looked at Nicole and wondered where she got that from. “How did you?” 

“You said Chrissy, that's Sheriff Nedley, my bosses Daughters name, correct?”

Waverly hit her hand up to her face. “Haha, sorry Champ flustered me, I didn’t think I got that far in explaining it. I didn't want you to think I was being rude and blowing you off.”

Nicole stood up and took her hand from her face. “Hey, don’t hit yourself on my expense, it’s fine. No problem, we all got plans sometimes right?”

Waverly could feel Nicole’s skin and on hers and she gulped. Nicole couldn’t help but smile as she took felt the electric from their skin touch.

“Do you need anything else set up?” asked Nicole as she looked deep into Waverly’s eyes. 

It took a little for Waverly to respond, as she heard the door go. She put her arm down as Nicole held it. Nicole broke it as she could see people go in.

 “Ah...no, all good, hey Mrs Cross, welcome, feel free to take a mat and we will sign you in.” Waverly pulled away as she walked over to her bag and picked up as she headed to the table that was at the side where she would sign everyone in.

Nicole bit her lip as she sat at the front, she wanted to be there to watch Waverly and to make sure she was doing it right.

 

 

The class soon filled up. Nicole began to stretch as she waited for the class to fill, as it did Waverly clapped her hands together and started the class. 

“Good evening everyone, right, let’s start by sitting crossed legged if you can and let's begin.”

Nicole shifted quickly to cross her legs to follow Waverly’s instruction. 

“Let’s grind down through your body, rolling on your sit bones and roll up through the spine, gently looping your shoulders up and back. Ok, close your eyes.”

Nicole shuffled straight as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

“Now gently drop the head down and roll your head in a circle, using your nose a pencil drawing a circle in one way, and then the other.”

The class followed suit, doing their circles, Nicole actually began to feel the tension she had been holding on all day float away.

“Ok now release the arms, the left palm down and then lifting the right arm up and over. We will do this four times on each side and then split the legs out and we shall do the seated twist.”

The class continued, with them doing each move, Nicole began to struggle with Downward Dog which Waverly came across to show her.

She was on all fours.

“Ok, drop the elbows, keep your head and gently walk back a little, dipping the spine gently” Waverly instructed.

Nicole nodded and began to do just so but didn’t quite have her back dipped enough, she could feel Waverly’s hand on her back helping her do the dip. She went bright red from her touch. 

“You got it, ok head right down to the floor keeping your forehead down on the mat, rocking your pelvis up to the sky. Ok now draw the shoulders away from the ears, then gently walk forward curling your toes forward like so”

Waverly got down on the mat in front her and began to show Nicole. Nicole couldn't help but stare at her perfectly sculpted body and couldn't help but stare at her rear which was not stuck right in the air right in front of her eyes. She could not complain about the view for one second. 

“Engage the core, lifting up your arms from the floor and lifting your pelvis up and taking your knees up. Spreading your palms and keep pressing the palms right into the mat.”

Waverly got up and began to help her by holding her hip and helped her push up.

“Brilliant. Now you can do a little movement, peddle the feet to release your legs a little, as this can be taxing one the first go. Brilliant Nicole looking very good.”

Nicole smirked a little as she carried on doing the pose and peddling and breathing before Waverly showed them how to come out of the pose. 

The class seemed to flow by as they did their final moves and rolled their shoulders.

“Excellent class, well done all.” Waverly clapped. 

Nicole stood up and took a breath. 

“What did you think?” Waverly hopped over, holding her hands up to her face nervously. She broke to wave to her class. 

“Honestly…” she said in a low tone. Waverly looked worried. “...I loved it…” 

Waverly smiled and jumped up. “You did? Seriously?”

“I know I’m usually the go hard at the gym type, but it really felt relaxing. I will be definitely coming to the next class.”

“Thursday.”

“So no excuse for coffee or drinks tomorrow night then?”

Waverly nodded. “Nope, it’s my night off.”

Nicole smirked. “Well then, I’ll help you pack up then.”

“No, you don’t need to…”

“I don’t mind, just my night off, but I gotta work in the morning. Plus I’d rather you didn’t upset my bosses daughter for being late to her wedding preparations I’ve seen her tantrums..”

Waverly laughed. “Yeah, …she can be a bit much…”

Nicole laughed. “She's a good person though, albeit being a bit cocky and spoilt…”

“Oh, swearing…”

Nicole laughed and put her hand to her mouth and she bent down to roll up the roll up the mats. 

Nicole helped her pack up and picked up the heavy bags. Waverly could not see Nicole’s guns, she licked her lips as she could see how toned and stunning she looked. She couldn’t deny the number of times she had stared at her during the class too. She really was a very strong and beautiful woman, but not just that, she had the kindest of hearts.

Waverly helped to pick up the last and showed her to her Jeep.

“Wow, you have a cool Jeep.”

“My uncle shorty bought it for me...I was terrible at driving his truck.”

“Sweet, he’s really taken good care of you huh?”

Waverly looked down. “He and Aunt Gus have been my saviours. 

“I am very much sure if you ever need to talk about anything you can always ask.” Nicole helped her pack her stuff into the truck. “Well then, thank you for the class, and if Champ bothers you again…”

Nicole took her backpack off her back and pulled out her card. “Call me...anytime, day or night...and of course...text me when you are ready tomorrow and I’ll pick you up.”

“Thank you, Officer…but that's too...”

“It’s Nicole, and I mean it…” she said as she walked to her truck and threw her stuff in the back and nodded her head at her.

Nicole started her truck and winked at Waverly in the side mirror before driving off. Waverly looked at her card.

“For sure Officer Haught, I will be taking you up on that…” she uttered as she headed to her Jeep to head home.  
  



	3. I'll Meet you at 8.

Waverly had been distracted the entire evening, how could she help her best friend prepare for her wedding when she couldn’t stop thinking about Nicole. She hadn’t understood it really. She had never had feelings for a woman before, but there was something about this woman she couldn’t get over and she played on her mind. 

“Waves, for the fourth time...can you pass me those paper samples for the wedding invites?” demanded Chrissy. 

“Oh...ah...sorry…” she looked down and gathered them up before passing them to Chrissy. 

“What is with you? You seem so spaced out this evening. Did you run into Champ again?” she asked.

Waverly nodded. “I did, but he left me alone. The new cop in town basically told him where to shove it.”

“She’s the ginger lesbian one right?” asked Stephanie who appeared from around the corner. She too was engaged. 

Chrissy didn’t really like her tone, the fact her dad had hired Nicole and she was now the talk of the town really ground on Chrissy. It had put her father in a bad light, the little town wasn’t quite with the modern times in some cases. She didn’t care at all for Nicole’s sexuality and wished the town would get over it. She was trying to encourage her father to give Nicole some bigger town cases to raise her profile to help her get out of this mess and to make him look more favourable in the town. 

“And...what’s wrong with that?” replied Chrissy. 

“Well, it’s true, right? Lonnie confirmed it when he tried to come onto her. Said she basically was disgusted at the fact he even considered asking her out, and the way she reacted when he touched her arm, she was a little overboard.” Stephanie carried on.

“It’s not what I heard, did you hear it from Sam? He talks nothing but garbage and you should know that Steph.” Chrissy stated. 

Stephanie picked up her glass of wine and took another sip.

“She basically screamed in his face, yelling about all consent and stuff…”

“That’s because he should have asked permission to touch her…” Waverly spoke.

“Yeah, but she gave him signals, so he was under the impression she liked him, but obviously she swings the other way. Not sure the town much likes it, I mean whatever to me, but she's not made a good impression. Your Dad is taking the brunt of it with all this, isn’t that right Chrissy?”

Waverly was wound up. She stood up to defend Nicole, she couldn’t bear that everyone was talking bad about this wonderful woman who had been nothing but kind and helpful to her. She was also her new student and didn’t want it to ruin her chances of expansion with more classes so she could get away from the bar. 

“Why is her sexuality so important? And so what if she is a lesbian? It appears like she is doing a good job and as long as she does that, what reason has anyone going to judge her? I think your father made a very good choice. You should not bow down to hearsay Stephanie it’s really beneath you.” 

Chrissy stood up next to Waverly.

“Woah...Jesus...Waverly, what’s got your knickers all in a twist...don't tell me you like her?” spluttered Stephanie.

There was a pause. Waverly tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out, so she just began to stare at the floor. This gave Stephanie fuel to light her fire, 

“Oh crap, you do don’t you?. Do you like her? Wow, Waverly Earp also likes girls.” Stephanie stood up and paced as she pulled a shocked face. “So wait...does that mean you are bisexual? I mean you did do it with Champ, right? Or you didn’t and you faked it and he was your wig. Please don’t tell me you didn’t...that would be so messed up Waverly for giving us at least the impression you did.”

Waverly looked down at the floor as Chrissy looked at Waverly. She didn’t like the way Stephanie had called her friend out, and well, even if it was or wasn’t true, outed her, that wasn’t cool. Chrissy had far too much respect for Waverly to let Stephanie treat her like that, she was rude and she needed to be stopped.

Chrissy and Waverly had grown up together and they had been friends for all this time. Stephanie came later when her parents were bored with bigger city life and wanted the quiet. Chrissy wasn’t about to lose a long lasting friendship with her closest friend who was her maid of honour to be. 

“I think you need to leave Steph…right now,” she said with an angry tone. 

Stephanie pulled a face of disgust and shock, as she pointed to herself.

“What the hell Chrissy?, I haven’t done anything wrong. What’s wrong with asking a question? I don’t have anything against Nicole, I was just saying what I was told and asking about what I know. And if Waverly likes her, this is a big deal and maybe we need to all talk about it.”

“No we don’t Stephanie, and the way you just said all those things, is not ok, you are not just disrespecting Nicole, you are disrespecting Waverly which she doesn’t deserve, you are respecting Waverly, and I am not ok with that. Get your stuff and go.”

Stephanie was now pissed and quickly picked up her stuff.

“Whatever, Christ, I was only trying to help, if you are struggling Waves, you should just have spoken to us...whatever…” she quickly got up and left the house.

Waves was shaking and she could feel the tears forming behind her eyes. Chrissy quickly came up to her and wrapped her in a hug.

“Hey, no, don’t make that bitch make you cry…and if you do like Nicole, I wouldn’t judge you for a second, she seems a really nice girl.” 

Waverly wrapped her arms around Chrissy. “I-I don’t know…”

Chrissy smiles. “Then why don’t you go and find out? You don’t know if you don’t go out and try. When will you see her next?”

“Tomorrow night...she invited me for a drink.”

“Then you will get down there and enjoy yourself and screw Stephanie, I am sorry about her. I will deal with her later and believe me, she’ll be making you sorry food for the next month.”

Waverly giggled as she wiped a tear from her eye as she pulled away. She looked at Chrissy who smiled and rubbed Waverly’s arms.

“Whatever happens Waves, I got your back ok? I don’t care if you are, well, whatever you wanna be, plus Nicole seems nice. She had good manners I’ll tell you that.”

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows. “H-how do you know?”

“Dad invited her over to dinner, and she wouldn’t leave until she helped wash and clean up. She was very gentle-lady like.” 

Waverly began to imagine Nicole like that and it warmed her heart.

“Oh...of course...she is his recruit right…?”

“Mhm, a very good one, the town is so blind right now. Don’t worry about their judgement and go home now, get some rest, and take it easy before your night out with her.

Waverly nodded and smiled. “Thanks, Chrissy.”

“Always Waves.”

  
  
  


 

 

Nicole lifted her feet down from the desk, the night shift was slowly killing her, she couldn’t wait to get to bed and to wake up for her night out, with the cutest little brunette ever. She smiled to herself as she began to stare into space. The phone had now been ringing for a solid minute. 

Nedley had noticed. “Hey Nicole, can you please get that?” he asked.

Nicole quickly came too. “Yes, sorry Sir…” she quickly picked the receiver. “Purgatory Station, Sheriff’s office.”  

Nicole began to write down the incident as she spoke to the citizen on the other side of the phone. 

“I am so sorry for this madam, we will there right away.”

Nicole stood up and grabbed her coat.

“Skip got drunk again and crashed into Mrs Kawolski’s front porch and it now has extensive damage. I’m going to head down to the scene to arrest and bring him in.”

Nedley sighed. “When will that drunken idiot learn...”

“If only we knew Sir…”

Nicole headed straight to scene in her Sheriff’s deputy vehicle, Mrs Kawolski was screaming at skip, as she was standing in her dressing gown on the steps of her now ruined porch with her umbrella out, warning him off as he was on his knees, begging with a gash on his head bleeding down his face. 

“Officer Haught, Mrs Kawolski can you please go inside for a moment I will be right with you.”   
  


“I won’t go in until you arrest this drunken buffoon, look at my house, it is ruined, I do not have the money to cover this!” she yelled. 

“Madam, we will get this resolved for you, if you please, please go inside, I need to arrest him and take him back to the station and charge him and i will be back to get your statement.” 

Nicole walked over to skip and cocked her head as she looked at him. Skip stood up, in a drunken stagger and held out his arms to be cuffed, it wasn’t the first night he would end up in a cell. Nicole put the handcuffs on and put him in the back of the car as she locked it and walked up to Mrs Kawolski’s.

“Madam, I will be back shortly, I want you to know he will be charged with dangerous drunk driving, property damage as well as have his licence revoked.” 

“You better, I know you cops...half a job…I hope you revoke it and set it on fire, how he hasn’t killed anyone yet being drunk I’ll never know.”

Nicole sighed. “I can assure you I will be back as soon as he is charged and he will be banned from driving, I am certain of that Madam. I will be back and see you shortly.”

Nicole quickly headed down the steps and rolled her eyes and sighed, she wasn’t prepared to deal with her anger and tone and just wanted to go home. She walked back to the car and unlocked it before getting in and looking at Skip who was now in a drunken sleepy stupor.

Nicole cleared her throat loudly. “Alright Skip, back to the station we go...you will be spending the evening in a cell…”

Skip woke up to the tone of her voice. “I am sorry…it won’t happen again...” 

Nicole rolled her eyes. “You said that last time Skip…” with that she drove skip back to the station.

Nicole took the quickest way back to the station and helped Skip out of the car in his drunken cuffed state. She shut the door with her hip and lead Skip in. Nicole quickly walked along the front desk and lifted up the hinged panel to get into the back. Nicole was glad her shift was over but was not happy to see that Lonnie had arrived early. Nedley had purposely put them on alternative shifts until the two and the gossip had calmed down. Lonnie smiled at Nicole, he wasn’t happy with what happened and wanted it all to be done with.

“Hey, I can help book him if you want…”

“No, my case I’ll book him…” she said coldly as she walked right bar and walked to the booking station where she had to fingerprint Skip and write him up.

Lonnie sighed and adjusted his shirt into the back his trousers awkwardly and walked to the desk where he would begin his shift.

Nedley noticed the exchange from his office and began to walk out with his now empty mug to walk past the two of them to observe. He purposely did this whenever the two were in the station at the same time. He had realised that Lonnie would do this once a week in an attempt to try and rectify things. He knew it would take Nicole time to forgive, but he was determined to see his two best officers work together so well like they used to. 

Nicole booked Skip in before locking him in the cell.

“Another night...probably be a few from the damage I’ve seen, may have to go to the big city jail for a week.”

Skip slumped into the prison seat. “Fuck I’m such an idiot.” he rolled his head forward into his hands and flung them down through his legs in shame. 

“Drinking and driving is an offence, we have had this conversation sooo many times…” she sighed as she walked back, bumping into Nedley.

“He is in the cell now sir, I am now heading back to the scene to take photographs and any evidence and get the account from Mrs Kawolski.

“No problem, do your basic write up and you can finish the extensive one tomorrow, just make sure you send me the details of her insurance company, I’m sure she will want us to sort this out since is the second time she’s had trouble like this.. Lonnie, can you go and secure the scene so Nicole can finish her shift. ” 

Nicole nodded as she headed back out. As she arrived, she could see Mrs Kawolski out in her dressing gown and slippers. She hated this old woman but she didn’t want her to catch her death. She pulled up and quickly got out of her vehicle. 

“Mrs Kawolski...please may we go inside, you will catch your death out here.”

“Be more peaceful than the state of my front porch.”

“Sheriff Nedley will be contacting the insurance company once we are finished her with your statement.”

 

 

 

Nicole was glad to get home, crashing out on the bed she began to shut her eyes before she remembered she had a ‘date’ tonight. She jolted up and her nap was quickly forgotten. She had spent half the morning making sure she ate, showered and even went back to attempt sleep but she couldn’t. She would be meeting the adorable brunette who had her heart. But it wasn’t a date, they were just hanging out, right? Nicole had to pull herself together before her phone pinged.

_“Hey_ _Officer Haught, this is Waverly Earp the instructor, are we still on for a drink tonight? Sorry I didn’t message earlier. Crazy day.”_

Nicole smiled at her cute her text was but her face dropped when she said rough day.

_ “Oh no, are you ok? Ps, It’s Nicole :)” _

_ “Yeah, nothing special don’t worry, what time were you thinking?” _

Nicole had to think hard about her response, she hoped it wasn’t anything too worrying, from her text Nicole could sense something was bothering Waverly and was determined to find out what. She replied, leaving it open-ended and not leading. 

_ “Well, if you are sure, I hope it wasn’t anything too bad. Nothing a drink won’t cure? I can pick you up at 8?”  _

_ “Yes that would be lovely but I only live upstairs in the apartment above the bar, so I'll meet you at 8. Sorry, I didn’t remember to say that yesterday.” _

_ “Oh, you live upstairs? You have your own apartment, well that’s cool, I have my own house…” _

“Christ Nicole don’t write that.”

She quickly backspaced the text and continued.

_ “Oh, that must come in handy when you need a drink! I will meet you at 8.” _

_ “Haha, well my Uncle Shorty owns the bar and I work there in between my yoga classes, a girl gotta earn a living right?”  _

_ “Of course, that’s amazing holding down two jobs and wow your uncle owns the bar...so much to tell Ms Waverly Earp, you can tell me more at 8?” _

Nicole sent it realising after she read it how flirty is sounded. 

_ “Thank you, Nicole. I will see you at 8.”  _

_ “See you at 8 Waves.” _

Nicole noticed she had called her Waves. Must it be a nickname, right?

_ “Waves, not many people call me that.” _

_ “Haha I’m sorry, I will call you Waverly if you like.” _

_ “I like it, see you at 8 :)” _

_ “Ok, see you at 8.” _

_ Nicole put the phone down.  _

“No more texting Nicole, now to be calm and collected, it’s just a few drinks…” 

  
  


 

 

Waverly smiled as she put the phone down on her bed. She couldn’t be happier, the burden she had held onto was out in the open, not in the way she wanted. She had spoken to her Aunt Gus, who had been more than understanding, but how would she tell Wynonna. Well if she ever saw that sister of hers again. She was in Jamaica the last email, travelling on her barmaid trail across the world. She wished she’d had been as brave as Wynnona and just done the same, but she wanted to study and learn.    
  


Waverly sighed as she got up and decided to take a shower and get ready to meet Nicole. She was nervous. And the nervousness soon turns into her making her own shots behind the bar, until her Aunt Gus who was working noticed. 

She had noted that Waverly was nervous and maybe had a thing for Nicole over dinner, the brunette had returned from Chrissy’s party the night before and has spent the day at her Aunt’s place, and had spent her twice-weekly dinner evening rabbiting on about how her new student. Gus had guessed for many years, you don’t get a young Waverly crying when your aunt won’t you put a picture of Britney Spears in barely any clothing on your bedroom wall.

Gus just wanted Waverly to be happy. After the few years with Champ, she hadn’t been and was hoping that maybe this was the answer.  

“Baby girl, you ain't working, and two shots. You need to steady on, is this Nicole cop lady really that scary?” she asked

Waverly shook her head. “No...I just...you know I get nervous around new people.” 

Gus looked at with a face of serious confusion. 

“Well...take care of yourself ok...I’m heading back, Rosita is on shift tonight.”

Waverly was happy about that, she would serve her anything being the party girl of the town. Waverly came up to her aunt and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“See you tomorrow, Aunt Gus.”

She smiled as she headed back off, with that Rossita came flying from the back she smiled at Waverly. 

“Cocktail?” she asked 

Waverly nodded as she sighed with relief. “Please…”

Rosita smiled as she began to fix her a drink. “You seem nervous, who are you meeting? Oh, don’t tell me it’s that hot new firefighter Owen…”

Waverly shook her head. “Just...just a friend...well I think we're friends, I only met her yesterday.” 

Rosita could tell when someone was nervous over affection and love and she could see Waverly was exerting that body language. She was bisexual and proud of it and she could see some of the signs of her struggles she had only resolved a few days ago. “Who could not be friends with you? You’re the nicest girl in purgatory, the whole town voted...and it was unanimous. You don’t want me to run up and get that damn sash do you?”

Waverly reached over and gently hit Rosita's arm. “Stop that!” 

Nicole had come into the bar and saw Waverly was at the bar, she was talking to a very attractive barmaid, which made Nicole’s stomach flip a little, she felt a little jealous. Nicole walked up to the bar and smoothly ordered a drink.

“Hey, can I get a bottle of Corona please…?” Nicole asked Rosita. 

“Coming right up,” she said as she turned around to the fridge behind her. 

Nicole took the seat next to Waverly and smiled at her, Waverly smiled back but also gulped from nervousness.

“I see you have already started, shots too...uffff…” Nicole said with a sarcastic undertone.

Waves pulled an awkward face. “EEEK...sorry…”

Nicole looked down and pursed her lips as she looked deep into Waverly’s eyes. “It’s fine, I mean you do only live upstairs right. Plus it's your day off, nothing wrong with letting your hair down for a little bit right?”

Waverly chuckled a little. “And there was me thinking you were the serious and sensible cop…”

Nicole raised her eyebrow. “Oh...so you think I’m always serious?” 

Waverly looked back at Nicole and raised her shoulders up to shrug. 

“A...well, I guess I don’t really know...but you seem to be very good at your job...from what people tell me…”

Rosita came over with Nicole’s drink and Waverly’s cocktail that she got distracted in making. 

“One Corona and one Strawberry Daiquiri”

Nicole leaned up into her back pocket. As Waverly quickly began to fan her hands to signal that she didn’t need to pay.

“No...no paying, it goes on my tab...I’ve racked up a lot of tips for this place so...it’s on me…” she explained.

Rosita laughed. “Yeah...even I can’t beat her...she’s too nice this one…” She looked over to see the gentleman on the far table were signalling for more pints as Rosita moved to the other side of the bar to pull their drinks.    
“Well...thank you...I’ll make sure to buy you coffee sometime.” she winked at Waverly. “So you are the nice one in town then, tell me more about this honoured title?”

Rosita heard. “She has a sash upstairs, maybe she will show you sometime, the town voted and all.”

Waverly blushed as she mouthed to Rosita to keep quiet, she knew now she was actually doomed. If Rosita has clocked she was nervous and had a thing for Nicole she was sure to be assistance, but for Waverly, she was so sure she wanted to go so fast.

“Ohhh, voted, well isn’t that sweet.”

Waverly sipped her drink. “Mhm...that’s me...all smile and wave…” she said nervously as she did a little Wave.

Nicole bit her lip, this woman was quite possibly the most adorable, but she couldn’t help feeling a little jealous that the barmaid knew a lot more about Waverly than she did, she was still struggling to see if the two were anything more than friends.

“I guess I must be in good hands, I'm with the nicest girl in Purgatory, you’ll have to show me some of the hot spots…”

Waverly broke into laughter. “Sorry...do you know how small this town is?”

Nicole laughed too. “Yes, unfortunately, and I remember saying you have never been anywhere else, you really are missing out.”

Waverly sighed. “I’ve just never had the means to…” she looked down in pain. 

“I’m sorry...I don’t mean to push you on anything…”

Waverly looked at her glass and played with it, wiping off the condensation off the glass as she told Nicole the story. 

“My father and older sister are dead, killed by a local passing gang, my Mama had a nervous breakdown and fled as a result, my middle sister and I grew up together, but she struggled, I was too young to feel the effects of it all really.” 

Waverly took a drink of her cocktail as she continued. 

“She was constantly in trouble, you can ask Nedley, he had to watch her go through it all. She left as soon as she turned 18, shes abroad somewhere, the Greek islands last I think. I miss her, but she comes back from Time to Time. We were adopted by my Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis, he passed not long ago, now it's just my Aunt Gus and me. So I guess we’ve really not had the money to travel ...” she said with a sad undertone.

This hit Nicole like a tonne of bricks. She couldn’t bear to see the brunette suffer, the distant look in Waverly’s eyes as she explained and her tone of voice had changed from sweet to a slight anger.

“I am so very sorry Waverly, that you had to go through that,” she said softly. 

Waverly shrugged. “Just my life I guess...I’m used to it now…”

“But it doesn’t taint your ambition, I mean you run a solo yoga class, a little business, that is really impressive.”

Waverly smiled a little. “Yes, I would like to take it to the big city, but not until I keep regular clients here and I can afford some studio space.”

Nicole smiled back. “I guess I’ll have to stay a regular client then. You seem like a great teacher and I’ve only had one lesson.” she winked as she drank her beer. 

Waverly waved her hand up. “Don’t judge me until we have a few classes, I went easy on you this week.”

“Oh really? I can’t wait to find out how difficult you can be…”

Waverly laughed. “Oh don’t you worry, your body will be stretched out and relaxed so you feel numb, be good for you being a cop and all, does it ever get stressful?”

Nicole drank her beer once again as Waverly drank her cocktail.

“Oh yeah, I had to arrest someone for driving drunk last night into someone's house…”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Skip again?”

Nicole looked across at her, she couldn’t reveal the name but of course, it was him. 

“I can’t divulge the name Waverly, I’m sorry. All cases are private and confidential,” she explained.

“Understood...but if it’s him. We will make sure he is bared for a while until he sorts himself out. He’s always causing trouble.” 

“You will find out once the person has been tried, then it can become public knowledge. We would be grateful if the patron could be watched at this establishment.”

Rosita came back and began wiping the bar.

“Wow, you really are all cop huh?” she smirked at Nicole.

Nicole shrugged. “It’s not something you really switch off, even when I am off duty I still have to be on duty if something bad should arise.”

Waverly bit her lip, she found the thought of that sexy, someone coming into the bar and starting a fight and Nicole having to step in. It turned her on a little.

“Well for that Miss Serious pants, I’ll give you both some free shots.”

“Oh, you don’t have to…I can pay…”

“All on Waverly’s tab…let loose a little”

Waverly shrugged and held her hands up.

“Just one…”

“Two and you got yourself a deal…” Rosita bargained. 

Nicole rolled her eyes. “But if I am needed and I am beyond wasted, I will be in serious trouble.”

“Blame me...I mean I am the nicest girl in purgatory and I have known Sheriff Nedley for a long time, thanks to good old Wynonna...I’ll deal with him.”

Nicole wondered who Wynonna was. “You sister…?”

“Wynonna Earp, yup.”

Rosita came back with tequila shots. Two each for Nicole and Waverly. 

“Bottoms up ladies.”

Nicole pulled a face as Waverly handed her one as she raised a glass.

“To a newly formed friendship,” Waverly said. 

“To someone who might barf…” she replied.

“You don’t really drink I gather?” Waverly enquired. 

“Nope…”

“You’ll do just fine, remember I am a barmaid always just like you are always a cop, you are in capable hands.” she winked.

_ Oh, I am sure I am,  I wish these capable hands would be all over my body as we took this somewhere a little more private.  _

Nicole winced as she slung back to the shot and quickly retreated back to her beer.

“Hell’s...that is disgusting.”

Waverly laughed after she slung hers back. “That’s the point, Nicole, getting drunk isn’t meant to be clean, it’s meant to be darn vile and dirty.”

_ I wish we could get dirty. _

“I...guess you are right...haha…”

Waverly looked down as she finished her cocktail.

“How was your day? Oh and the wedding planning?” Nicole asked.

Waverly looked down, Rosita looked up and was drawing a line over her throat to shut it down. Nicole looked a little worried. 

“Ah...well the wedding planning didn’t go to plan, today wasn’t that interesting, just planning my classes and helping in the bar.”

Nicole nodded. “Well, I think you need another drink. And I insist, I’ll pay.”

She got her wallet out.

“Only if you another one then I will.” Waverly pressed.

Nicole looked at her. “I may be needed at the station though Waverly.”

“He has Lonnie, he will be fine…”

Nicole rolled her eyes at Lonnie as she played with her wallet.

“Get her another Corona Rosita.”

Waverly proceed to ensure Nicole drank every last drop of beer and after that, Nicole began to become a little looser and a lot more fun and Waverly couldn’t lie, she was loving it. 

“Another shot...bring it over…” Nicole slurred.

Waverly banged on the table. “Come on Rosy, you're the best mixologist, another shot and another long island…”

Rosita looked at the two them who were practically now drunk enough to be drooling over each other, but even though drunk, both too nervous to be going for it. 

“Oh ho...no more long islands, otherwise I don’t think you will make it, one last shot, and I suggest you both get something to eat...maybe a slice of pizza from Dave’s Deep Dish.”

Nicole groaned in hunger. “Oh my god, I could murder a slice...you know what I like pepper and mushroom surprise is like the best...he even does gluten-free bread.”

“Oh my god Nicole I love that one, make it vegan cheese and we can share a 12 inch…”

“Totally...ok give us that shot...I got a lady here that needs her Pizza.” Nicole smirked and winked. “And I am paying for this one...you’ve paid for too much…”

Waverly winged. “But Nicole...I need to pay for myself…”

“You’ve paid for all my drinks babe, it’s time for me to pay…”

Waverly smiled widely at ‘Babe.’

“Ok honey...you pay…” she winked.

Nicole bit her lip at honey, she was so cute when drunk and when Waverly grabbed her arm, she felt the electric throw through her from her touch.

 

 

The two of them staggered out of Shorties, both drunk and craving. The Pizza shop smell hit them and the two of them laughed as they both staggered and bumped into each other into the shop.

“Hey, ladies...welcome to Daves Deep Dish…”

“Ok, right...this one is complicated...we would like kind sir, one 12” pizza...to share...with gluten-free base...vegan cheese...with mushroom and peppers on top…”

“Ok, no problem...Officer Haught, good to see you. Oh, Hi Waverly.” Dave smiled wide as he saw her, he had always had a thing for her.

“Hey, Dave my love...how are you?”

“Not bad, not bad, business is going well, well because you two are towns finest ladies I’ll make this for you half price. Gluten-free, vegan cheese, pepper and mushroom...deep or thin and crispy…”

The two of them looked at each other.

“THIN AND CRISPY…” shouted Waverly.

“DEEP PAN…” shouted Nicole.

“Half and half it is…”

“You like deep pan huh?”

“Well gluten-free isn’t the best...but hey...I can’t digest it…”

Waverly came up and began to tug on the bottom her shift, Nicole’s heart rate rose as she pulled a sulky face. 

“I’m sorry...I chose to be vegan...I love animals too much.”

Nicole looked down at her and beamed. “You are so cute, the animals will thank you, Waverly Earp…”

Waverly blushed a little and looked down. Nicole began to be brave and put her arms on her shoulders and rubbed, she could feel how cold she was.

“Hey, your freezing…” Nicole pulled back as Waverly let go of her shirt, Nicole put her jacket around her. “There...you should have picked up your jacket.

“Thank you...I know...was hard getting out of the bar thought right…” she burst out laughing as did Nicole.

“God I am so drunk and I’m going to be in sooooo much trouble…” Nicole complained.

“You’ll be fine...I’ll talk to Nedley…”

“You got the whole town wrapped around that little finger of yours huh Ms Earp.” Nicole licked her lips.

Waverly smirked and licked the inside of her mouth. “You betcha Officer Haught…” which she said in a sexy manner as she walked up close. 

Nicole gulped, that voice was going to kill her. 

“Pizza, gluten-free, vegan cheese, mushroom, peppers, one side deep and one side thin and crispy, all cut up so you can eat it on the go.”

“Thank you, you are a food god…” Waverly said as she rushed to get her slice.

Nicole laughed and paid. ‘Thanks, dude…”

The two of them stumbled out of the pizza shop and began to proceed to sit on the floor outside the bar. Nicole insisted that she sit with her back against the wall and Waverly sit in between her legs, just to keep her warm. 

“You are very kind you know that...giving me your jacket and keeping me warm…”

Nicole smirked and rubbed her arms. “Don’t want...to be arrested for you getting hypothermia.” 

Waverly smiled as she got out Nicole’s slice, Nicole held her arm out to get it, but instead, Waverly decided to feed Nicole it. Turning round and trying to get it in her mouth proved quite the challenge.

“Waves, please...let me take it...my mouth is covered…”

“Nooo, this is fun...I’ll clean it up later…”

_ God, I wish you would. _

Waverly attempted again, purposely getting some of it on her mouth and then feeding her it.

“Mmmm goood…” she said with her mouthful. It wasn’t long before the pizza was demolished. Waverly chuckled as she turned back again to see Nicole’s mouth was covered. 

“Let’s clean you up…” Waverly turned around, kneeling on the floor as she wiped Nicole's mouth with the back of her thumb. Nicole was stunned by the electricity, and her reaction to it came without warning as she pursed her lips and planted a kiss on Waverly’s thumb.

Waverly stopped as she did so. Her heart skipped a beat as the two of them froze. Waverly took a deep breath as they stared deep into each other's eyes before Waverly lowered hers to Nicole’s lips. She then leaned in and captured them with her own. The night ending, with a kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Morning After the Night before

Nicole groaned as the morning alarm of 8:00 am hit, she rolled over as the light blinded her, it had been some years before the hangover had hit her so hard. 

“Fuck…” she groaned as she laid on her back and head her head, her red hair was a complete fluffed up mess. 

She laid staring at the ceiling before she realised she was still dressed in the clothes from the night before and could smell beer on her. 

She rolled over and out of the bed as she began to strip off her bedclothes as she headed to the shower. The hot water hit her now cold naked skin as she began to shower. She stood for a moment, letting the water flow over and hit her face as the memories of last night began to too hit her. 

“Oh…” she remembered. 

* * *

 

Lips were on lips, as Waverly slipped her hands into her hair, Nicole couldn’t help but grab onto Waverly’s waist as she pulled her closer with each kiss. She couldn’t resist, how had she drunkenly kissed her hand, to now being devoured by the brunette? She couldn’t deny, this really wasn’t the night she had planned, but oh boy had she wished for it. 

Nicole’s heart had felt as if it had leapt out of her chest. Each kiss was amazing, if not more amazing than she could have ever imagined. Even though she had only known the brunette for over just a day, each kiss felt like they had known each other for years, it was electric, and for Nicole, it felt like something just clicked.

When Waverly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to kiss her again. Feeling her scrunch her hand in her hair, she wasn’t quite sure she was going to survive this. Was this truly heaven?

 

 

Waverly had never felt like this before, not even with Champ, it was kind of like a burning wildfire that engulfed her entire body rising up. She felt butterflies from her stomach fluttering through her body, her body felt as if it was tingling, but the best kind of tingling. Was this was really what love and attraction felt like?

Waverly felt nervous, but only for a moment, and she just couldn’t stop kissing the redhead, Nicole’s lips were so plump and luscious and she couldn’t stop kissing them. They were so soft, and fit perfectly with hers, and the way she was holding her, it felt different. In a way, she hadn’t felt with Champ. The way Nicole kissed was gentle but it had a passion and love, it was truly something Waverly wasn’t used to. Usually, Champ would have dragged her upstairs and thrown her on her bed by now, but something was different about Nicole.

She had felt it from the way she had defended her, and helped her. Waverly had only experienced snippets of this her whole life. Even her Aunt Gus had been a little tough love, even when she was falling apart. Waverly wanted to know more about this woman, and with each kiss, she knew deep down, this path was right. Even though she had never been with a woman before, she somehow had always felt this way.

Her first female crush was her English teacher, her long curly ginger hair, and the way she spoke so softly with a gentle tone and care. The way she used to help Waverly and would spend extra time helping her to expand her interests had really helped shape Waverly. And when her teacher's father grew ill and she left, Waverly was broken.  
  


 

Nicole didn’t want to push her, but she couldn’t help but find herself wrapping her arms around her body and kissing her with more and more passion the more she kissed her. The way she kissed was so soft and tentative, she could feel her nerves, but the nerves were matched with her equal passion. Nicole couldn’t deny she was hungry, she hadn’t been with a woman for some time and this woman was really something. But she was different, she wasn’t Shae or any girl she had been within a bar in the big city. This girl was special and she didn’t want to lose her. 

Waverly broke the kiss for a moment, she had to take a moment to breathe. Her eyes slightly fluttered as she noticed Nicole’s eyes were closed, as she too caught her breathe. As she looked, Nicole, began to blush a flush bright red as she eyes too fluttered open, and her big staring right into her eyes, she couldn’t quite believe what had happened. She looked deep into her eyes as she slid her hands from her hair and began to rub Nicole’s cheek. 

Nicole stood and focused on Waverly, she could tell, this was probably the first time she had kissed a woman and was being sensitive.

“Hey...you ok?” Nicole tentatively asked as she rubbed her sides. 

Waverly’s expression slipped as she removed her hands from Nicole’s face, she was feeling a little ashamed, she had barely known this woman for more than minute and was kissing her like she was her own. What is she didn't want her?

“I-I’m...sorry...I shouldn’t have…” Waverly began to step away. 

Nicole looked at her with worried eyes and quickly walked up to her and took her hands. She began to rub the backs of them as the two of them stared at Nicole doing just so. 

“No need to be sorry...it takes two to tango…”

Waverly huffed a little laugh. “I mean...I can teach you that if you want…”

Nicole giggled. “I’d love that, I can’t admit I’d be the best student, you did nothing wrong...I just didn’t know that you liked gir-”

Waverly quickly cut her off. “I didn't…” she then paused. “I didn’t until I met you...at least...I don’t think I did...I’m really sorry...I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you...my head is such a mess…” Waverly began to shake a little as a tear fell from her face. 

“Hey...shhh...it’s going to be ok…” Nicole pulled her closer, snaking her arms around her body. “You haven’t taken advantage of me...I was more worried it was going to be the other way round.”

Waverly bit her lip as she heard that comment.

“It’s fine...we all...go through it, I mean my first kiss with a woman...well it was...wow...like an explosion, where just everything felt ri-” Nicole explained. 

“Right?” Waverly muttered under her breath. “It did...it felt right…” 

Nicole smiled at her as she reached up to wipe the tear from her eye, which Waverly leaned into. 

“It’s fine, don’t think you ever did anything wrong, and do what you need to do…”

“But I don’t want to use you…what if it’s not real...not right…?”

Nicole smiled. “You wouldn’t be. You need to discover this and it’s all news and bright and sparkly right now for you and it’s ok.”

“But-but I’ve never been with another woman…”

“It doesn’t matter if you have.”

Waverly looked down. “But I feel like I am.”

“You aren’t...I wouldn’t be here if I felt like you were.” Nicole smiled and planted a kiss on her nose. “And if you are worried then, let’s make the coffee a date. See how you feel in the morning. And if you want to date more, I am open to it. I mean you had me with your smile.”

Waverly bit her lip and blush and the kiss. Her stomach was in a thousand knots. How would she say no to this beautiful woman, who was being so kind and tender and was basically allowed her to explore this with her. She didn’t really understand it but she couldn’t deny that she wanted to. 

“S-sure And...gosh I really aren’t all that special…”

“Well let me decide that for myself.” She winked and beamed a smile at her. “Now let’s get you back home and we will pick this up in the morning.”

Waverly laughed as the two broke free. But Waverly didn’t want to break the moment just yet and took Nicole’s hand as they walked back around the corner to the back stairs of the bar where her flat was. 

Waverly stopped at the stairs. “I should be ok here…”

“Is it ok if the cop in me wants to make sure I walk you up the door, I mean we are a bit drunk and I wouldn’t want you falling on these snowy steps.”

Waverly huffed a laugh. “Such a gentlewoman, and such a cop.”

Nicole shrugged and smiled as she let Waverly walk her up the stairs to her apartment door which was above shorties.

Waverly struggled to find her keys which Nicole happily provided help for. Waverly didn’t want this night to end but she knew Nicole was right. Taking her time is what she needed and deep down she knew she wanted that too. 

She put the key in the lock and turned the key.

“So ummm, 9 tomorrow for coffee?” Asked Waverly.

“I’ll pick you up in my truck around 9.”

“Ok…” Waverly let out a breathy sigh as she looked into Nicole’s eyes and quickly stepped on her tiptoes and gave her one last peck on the lips.

“Goodnight Waverly.”

“Goodnight Nicole.”

Nicole smiled as she slowly walked back and then down the stairs, before departing home.

As Waverly got inside, she shut the shut the door and locked it. She put her back against the door and slid down.

“Wow…” she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Nicole had never finished a shower so quickly. She couldn’t be late to pick up Waverly. She leapt out and quickly dried and fixed her hair to the best of her ability before fading her closet for something to wear. She threw on a pair of her best jeans, a blue cropped jumper and her black boots. It was still cold out so she threw on a coat and her hat and gloves to keep from getting cold.

She then realised hadn’t checked her phone. There was nothing, she was now worried. What if what had happened was really a drunken outburst. Nicole dreaded to think as she decided to be brave and give her a call. 

She put the phone to her head as it began to ring. As the more and more rings went through, the more and more Nicole’s heart sank, but then a click and a really quiet voice answered the phone. 

“H-hello.” She groaned.

Nicole held her sigh of relief and could sense that Waverly was probably hungover, so decided to speak softly.

“Hey Waves, It’s Nicole.”

“Oh, oh, crap what time is it?” She asked.

“It’s 8:30.”

Waverly groaned on the phone. “I’m so sorry...I slept in…”

Nicole’s heart unturned from her knot. It was clear she remembered. “Hey, no biggie. I don’t have to work today, how about I pick up come coffee and bring it to you and I’ll come over.”

“No, no, I’ll be ready. I feel so bad. I bet you are dressed and ready huh?” She could hear Waverly running around her room.

“Ok, well I’ll let you get showered and I’ll pick you up at 9:30 how does that sound?”

“Oh god, no I will be ready really quick. Oh, shit...ouch…” she heard her groan.

“Oh god, what happened.” Nicole bit her lip at her swearing. 

“Fuck...shit!!! I trapped my darn finger in the darn closet door…”

“Oh, gosh…I’ll have to ki-umm bring my kit, yes my first aid kit huh?”  Nicole gulped as she stumbled.

“Mmmm...please do...ok, 9:30am...I gotta get ready, thank you so much Nicole, I will see you soon.”

“No worries Waves.”

The phone call ended. She rolled her eyes at how cute she was, but was so glad she wasn’t about to bail on her. Then it struck Nicole like lightning. She clearly remembered it all, or did she? They had arranged to go for coffee before the bar. Nicole was filled with dread.

* * *

 

Waverly couldn’t believe she had slept it, and now she had to rush to get ready. She was so nervous. Despite being absolutely drunk, there wasn’t anything that Waverly didn’t remember when drunk. She assumed it was because she always had to babysit Wynonna, when she too was drunk. 

She ensured the shower was a quick one, a cool shower, because boy did she need it. She had to leave her hair straight as it would dry with her hair dryer, she had no time to spend hours curling it. She couldn’t miss this coffee date.

She spent the most time picking out an outfit, she picked the cutest green number, a green skirt, and long sleeve short which definitely showed off her assets. She paired it with a v shaped necklace, a simple bracelet, the watch her mother gave her and a ring on her finger. 

She looked at her hair once more and decided to tie it up, she wasn’t all too happy with it, and in a way, she didn’t want to look completely altogether, trying to justify why she was late for coffee. 

As she began to fix her makeup, as she reached for the lipstick and applied it, as she did, she began to flash back to the kissing, the passion of it, how her lips felt on hers and her gentle she was. Waverly shivered from the thought. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breathe, she turned to her watch, it was 9:15, which meant Nicole would be here any second.

“Oh god...keep it together Earp…”    
  


Nicole locked her front door as she walked out of her house to her truck. She unlocked it, opened the door and got in. She then sat for a second, in the cold, let out a deep breath before putting the key in the ignition and driving to the back of Shorties. 

She was nervous the whole way, and as she pulled up to the bar, she could feel nerves take over. She rarely got nervous, she would be the first to take a bullet, first to dive into a lake if someone was drowning and for some stupid reason would climb trees to get her neighbours cats down. Nicole wasn’t used to this feeling. She pushed it down and pulled through, parking her car before getting out and walking up the stairs.

Luckily the stairs were not slippy, it appeared as if someone had salted them.

“Got a good boss Waverly…” she muttered to herself as she reached the top and knocked on her door. She pulled out her coat to straighten herself out. 

“C-coming…” she heard from behind the door. She smiled as she could hear Waverly nervously rushing around. She opened the door in a little woven green pea coat, with a rainbow scarf, a pair of grey earmuffs and brown boots. She looked positively adorable.

“Hey, I am so so so sorry I was late…” 

“Hey, no biggie…we did drink a lot last night huh?”

Waverly gulped nervously as she locked her door. “Y-yeah...yeah we did…”

“After you…” Nicole signaled. 

“Thanks…” she said softly.

The walk to the car was rather quiet and Nicole wanted to start small talk but wasn’t sure quite how, it wasn’t like they didn’t know each other, and each other’s mouths for that matter.

Nicole quickly rushed ahead to open the truck door for Waverly.

“After you...careful it's quite hig-”

“I know I’m a bit of a short ass…”

Nicole blushed at her comment. “Oh...no...not at all...I mean, I think you are perfectly proportioned…”

Waverly got in and laughed until she got in. “You really have a way with words, I mean you can say what you really think you know.” she soon put her hands to her mouth as that slipped out.

Nicole got in and sat behind the wheel for a moment as she took a breathe. 

“Well, You look..amazing, a-and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise…”

Waverly smiled, she could tell she wasn’t the objectifying type which was sweet. She rubbed her arm and put her belt on. 

“Next time, can I ride in your cop car?” she asked. 

Nicole smiled. “Sure, but I wouldn’t want anyone to think I arrested you, I have a feeling I really wouldn’t be the most popular cop in town.”

Waverly giggled. “Oh...Yeah, I kind of forgot about that, I mean I did get the crown for the nicest person in Purgatory, I even got a sash.”

Nicole huffed a laugh took the hand break off and began to drive to the coffee shop. “A sash, wow this town really is something else.”

“It was sweet…” she playfully hit Nicole’s arm. 

“Wouldn’t happen in the big city, I’m just saying.”

“Well, they are a bunch of meanies…”

Meanie. Nicole loved how cute she was. She drove at a steady pace as the two of them chatted and giggled the entire way. Waverly was so easy to talk to and their little conversations made it seem like they had known each other for so long. 

“Right, Let’s get warm...I forget how terrible my heating is in this old thing…I think the cop car might be better in future until I can get a new truck…”

“You could take it to Cha--- the garage…”

“Oh, that horrible ex of yours works there...ugh...I think i’ll definitely trade it in…”

Waverly didn’t say nothing as she got out of the truck. Nicole scrunched her eyes as she knew she had overstepped a little. She quickly got out of the truck and followed Waverly. 

“Sorry...I was out of turn…” she apologised. 

“No...it’s fine you are right...I’m so much better without him.” she quickly walked over to Nicole and linked her arm in hers and smiled. Nicole’s heart skipped a beat, she wasn’t sure if being with Nicole right not was what she meant, but she wasn’t going to protest. 

“Ok, you find a table, I’ll get your order, what would you like…”

“ Venti, Vanilla latte, Soya milk, no foam and no sugar please.”

She liked sweet coffee’s it was clear. Nicole reached into her back pocket and got her black cop book out and wrote it down. 

“Oh and Vanilla Syrup with a packet of cinnamon…oh god thats so complicated...I’ll just have a normal coff--”

“Got it, Venti, Soya Vanilla latte, with no foam and sugar, with a squirt of syrup and a packet of cinnamon for self-sprinkling,” she ordered. “And one Macchiato, semi skimmed milk Grande please.”

Waverly smiled at how quickly Nicole had ordered her coffee, without complaint, everyone else she had been with had complained she liked complicated coffee.  She found a table and sat whilst she watch Nicole pay for the coffee. She had completely forgot to give her some money so quickly began to rummage in her bag for her purse.

She had managed to find the purse at the bottom of her back as Nicole cover over with their coffees on a tray. 

“There’s your vanilla latte soya with all the trimmings.” She winked

“Thank you, how much do I owe you?”

“Oh no, this one’s on me. Special cop discount and all.” she smirked.

Waverly huffed a laugh. “I take it you are a regular?”

“Nedley’s favourite spot, he has a thing for pumpkin spice, but that’s a hush hush need to know,  you know it's a secret.” she tapped her nose.

Waverly chuckled “Ok officer.” she saluted before wrapping her hands around the big coffee mug. “Thanks though.”

“How’s your head?” Nicole asked

Waverly blushed, her head was actually a scrambled mess, which she hadn’t really thought about until now.

“Y-yeah, it’s fine...be better once I get this coffee in me.” she looked down at her mug and blushed.

“Good, your finger?”

Waverly pulled off her glove. “Oh...still a bit sore…”

“Hmmm I’ll go get my first aid kit from the truck…” she began to stand up before Waves reached her arm over to push her back down.

“Hey, it’s fine, later...it’s not that bad, I’ve done it a thousand times.”

“You sure?” she asked.

“Positive.” she beamed at her as she rubbed her arm, which made Nicole’s hair stand on end and she couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Ok…” she back down.

Waverly moved her arm back and the two sat in silence for a moment. The two of them knew what they needed and both wanted to talk about and in unison.

“So last night…” they both spoke in chorus together and then laughed.

“You remember?” enquired Nicole as she put her hand on her coffee mug. 

Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes and bit her lip. “How could I forget…?”

Nicole blushed a little and looked down.

“S-sorry...Just...I mean it was…” she stuttered before taking a drink of coffee.

“Amazing?” Nicole whispered. Waverly gulped her coffee down and was surprised she didn’t choke. “S-sorry If i spoke out of tu-...”

Waverly quickly leant her hand across the table and rest is on Nicole’s. “No, you didn’t...it’s just...this is new for me and...well...I think your kind of special…”

Nicole beamed back over. “How about, I um...take you out on a date? Like dinner or something...in the week, I mean we have yoga tonight right?”

“I’d love to. Yes, we do. I am so glad you can come, I’ll show you some new moves tonight.” Waverly smiled and winked as she rubbed her thumb across Nicole’s hand before pulling away. Nicole sighed a little as she enjoyed her touch. 

“Well, I will be paying my full attention.” she winked. 

Waverly giggled. She had never felt so alive.

“We can go slow as slow as you need, if I overstep, you tell me. Ok?”

“Thank you.” she replied as she brought her coffee mug to her mouth and drank. Nicole did the same, the two hadn’t realised their coffee was starting to get a little cold.

The pair talked for a while before leaving the coffee shop. “So your class is at 7pm, I can give you a hand with the stuff and maybe we can take your jeep to the class, was thinking I should maybe take this rust bucket in, see if I can get me some new wheels?” asked Nicole. 

“Oooo, Can i come with you when you decide, I love cars…and yes come for 6:30, I am working until 5:30pm”

“Oh, so that's why you have this hip and cool jeep huh? And sure of course.”

Waverly nodded. “If you haven’t heard, I am Miss hip and cool.”

“Oh...ok then Miss Hip and cool, you are on. Now let’s get you back home before I get accused of being a kidnapper.”

Waverly laughed, she wanted to say much more but decided against it. Nicole opened the truck door for her and helped her in before getting back in the truck and driving Waverly back to shorties. 

“Ok then, I shall see you at 6:00pm?”

“Look at you being Miss punctual.”

“Hey, a cop is never late, unless dealing with a serious crime or has been in an accident.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow and her stomach turned at the thought of Nicole being in either. Nicole scrunched her face up. 

“Sorry…”

“Yeah, bad image…”

“Purgatory is too tame for me to end up in anything like that...honestly...I dread work tomorrow…”

“Least you will be safe.”

“You are right.”

“Ok, I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight.”

Waverly couldn’t help herself and leaned over, giving Nicole a peck on the cheek. “Thanks for the coffee.” she winked as she slipped out of the truck before heading up to her flat to get ready for work.

Nicole sighed as she sat back in her chair. “God, Waverly Earp, you will be the death of me.” 


End file.
